Aurora Black
by madditeal
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter? And she was in slytherin? Watch Aurora go through Hogwarts dealing with her father as an escapee from Azkaban and Harry Potter getting on her very last nerve! Harry Potter, OC slight AU


Prologue

"I love you Sirius Black," said Anastasia Black nee Lawrence.

"And I you," he said back.

Sirius and Ana had been married six months when they found out she was pregnant and a week later found out their best friends James and Lily Potter were also expecting.

"Padfoot our kids will be the best of friends!"

"The best!"

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! HE HAS A DAUGHTER! HE'S INNONCENT! PLEASE, NO!" Remus tried to hold her back but she was inconsolable, her best friends had just died, her husband was being taken to jail and Harry Potter was being taken away from her. At least she had her beautiful Aurora Lillian still.

10 years later

"AURORA COME ON OR WE'LL MISS THE TRAIN," Anastasia hollered at her daughter.

"COMING MUM," Aurora yelled trotting down the stairs.

Aurora was a copy of her mother wavy caramel colored hair, long legs and perfectly upturned nose. But she without a doubt was a a black with big pouty lips and grey stormy eyes, there was no mistaking she was a Black. Now that she was eleven she could finally go to Hogwarts the place her mum and Uncle Remus went, where they always talked about their great adventures and she could not wait. She got down to the table where her Mum had breakfast prepared and her Uncle Remus was waiting.

"Good morning Uncle Remus!" as I kissed his cheek and sat down to enjoy my favorite, French toast.

"Good morning Rory, excited?" he used my nickname which I despised but let him get away with since he was my favorite.

"Yep! I can't wait to be a Gryffindor just like you guys!" the only thing was is that I wasn't sure if I was cut out for it, I don't really see myself fitting in their but that's where my mom and all her friends were so that had to be where I went right? Except all other blacks had been in Slytherin- expect my father, but I don't like to think about him. I guess I can just hope for the best.

As I finished my breakfast, Remus went to go load the car with my trunk and my cat, Phillip, my gift for getting into Hogwarts. My mum was a muggleborn so we managed to stay very up to date on muggle technology and even had a car that was used once maybe twice a year, but hey it made mum happy.

My Uncle Remus showed me how to get onto the platform, only wizards would come up with something like that. With my mum being a muggleborn we mostly tended to do things in the muggle world, but I knew a lot so I wouldn't be behind in school. While I was saying my goodbyes I couldn't help but notice that Remus and mum looked like they were looking for something or someone. They finally found it and exchanged a look, I tried looking as well but didn't notice anything.

"I love you mum and I promise I won't forget to write, probably, most likely speaking," I hugged her and she just laughed and kissed my forehead, it had been just us for the last 10 years and I don't know what we were going to do without each other. I said goodbye to Remus as well and they got on the train and into a compartment with Neville Longbottom, the only person I knew since our parents had been friends. A girl named Hermione Granger asked to sit with us, she was a bit of a know-it-all and I suspected she would be in Ravenclaw. She even helped us when Neville lost his toad, Trevor, something he did fairly often. And then we all sat on the boats together on the way to the welcoming feast.

"BLACK, AURORA!" Professor McGonagall called. There were some whispers presumably because of my last name, having a father who was a murderer and currently residing in Azkaban did create some talk. I sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat immediately started talking to me.

 _A brilliant mind. Kind and caring, brave when needed and expected to be in Gryffindor, but generations of Slytherins! How about,_ "SLYTHERIN!" but I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor, but I stumbled over to the Slytherin table anyways, well this changed things, the only other thing I noticed about that night was that the famous Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor.


End file.
